Who Knows Where Evil Lurks?
by Yuri-Tiger
Summary: Carl thinks of a dastardly plan to become Night Master but he has to find a way to destroy the Woo Foo warriors first, when a bunch of photo albums fall on him his plan starts to go in motion.
1. Carl had a niece?

Carl paced his evil lab. He had to find a new way to destroy the Woo Foo warriors.

"Ah this is so confusing!" Carl yelled. "I have to find a way to destroy those Woo Fool's! But how? How? HOW!

Carl was so angry that he accidentally shot some of his magic. It hit a shelf and an avalanche of old spell books and photo albums fell on him.

"Wow I really need to get rid of this stuff."

In front of Carl was a picture of a white tiger. She had brown eyes and it looked as if she was wearing a navy blue dress.

"I wonder who this girl is." Carl asked himself

Carl started to think, his eyes gleamed as he finally found out the name.

"Oh yeah! My niece Yuri who had a degree in assassination and world……domination."

Carl started to smirk evilly. He finally thought of a plan. Carl searched through the mess of photo albums looking to see if he had her parent's phone number. He was amazed that he found it in only two hands full of pictures.

"This must be destiny!" he laughed

He laughed evilly while dialing the number, Yuri's mom quickly picked up.

"Hello? Who is this? I'm hanging up!" Yuri's mom yelled in fear.

"No wait don't hang up!" Carl yelled. "It's me Cousin Carl!" You know CARL THE EVIL COCKROACH WIZARD!

"Oh I thought I got rid of you when I moved to Hong Kong."

"Heh, that was a joke right?" Carl asked

"Um, no, so what do you want?" Yuri's mom yelled.

"I just want to make you a deal." Carl smirked.

**-Paused dramatically- **

"So are you going to tell me the deal?" Yuri's mom asked.

"Yes! I was pausing dramatically!" Carl yelled.

"Well how was I supposed to know I'm all the way in HONG KONG!" Yuri's mom yelled.

"You know I like to pause dramatically!" Carl yelled back.

"What! I haven't seen you in 8 years!" Carl's mom yelled.

"Well that's your fault for moving to Hong Kong!" Carl yelled.

"I just moved to Hong Kong to be away from you!" Yuri's mom yelled.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU THE DEAL OR NOT!" Carl yelled.

"You were the one who started it." Yuri's mom laughed.

"Oh I always have to start it." Carl yelled.

"Okay just tell me the deal!" Yuri's mom sighed.

"Well since your already Night master of Hong Kong." Carl said rolling his eyes.

"Yes I'm listening." Yuri's mom replied.

"You want your daughter to rule at the same length as you do right?" Carl stuttered.

"What are you trying to say?" Yuri's mom asked.

"Well it just so happens that he night master over here was defeated." Carl laughed.

"So you want my daughter to go to that run down town, to be the new night master?" Yuri's mom asked. "She didn't even train to become night master."

"Well the only two things stopping her is a panda that smells like old bamboo, and two idiotic rabbits." Carl laughed.

"What are those the Woo Foo warriors you mother told me about?" Yuri's mom laughed.

"What mother knows about you?" Carl asked.

"Carl, I'm her sister." Yuri's mom said slowly. "She told me that you always get beaten by them."

"She did!?" Carl yelled with hurt in his voice.

"If they can beat you up I guess they aren't that tough." Yuri's mom laughed.

"So you will let Yuri come over and become the new night master!?" Carl yelled in excitement.

"Fine, but I must warn you, she has a very bad attitude and will rip you to shreds if she gets mad." Yuri's mom warned.

"To shreds?" Carl gulped.

"To shreds!" Yuri's mom yelled. "So don't get her mad, but keep her under control."

"Well I'll try." Carl gulped.

**-At Hong Kong-**

"Who was that mom?" Yuri asked.

"Oh just a relative." Yuri's mom laughed. "Pack your bags you're going on a little trip."


	2. Running Errands

-Next day-

**-Next day-**

Carl woke up to the sound of a bus leaving; he quickly jumped out of bed and nearly fell down the stairs. He answered the door. But no one was there.

"Um Uncle Carl, I'm over here."

Carl turned around to see Yuri sitting on his sofa peeling an orange with her sharp claws.

"How did you…get in?" Carl asked.

"Like it's really hard to break in here." Yuri said sarcastically.

"Hey this place in 100 percent secured!" Carl yelled.

"Whatever, oh and you need a new window." Yuri laughed; she walked up the steps to the guest room.

"Geez, who knew that raising a child, would be so hard." Carl sighed.

**-At the Woo Foo dojo-**

Yin and Yang were doing the usual. Yang was watching T.V static and Yin was reading her magazines. Master Yo was tapping his foot angrily.

"Are you guys ever going to move?" Master Yo asked. "You have been sitting for 2 hours already."

"But we're bored!" Yang yelled.

"It's a beautiful day outside." Master Yo said lifting up the curtain.

Thunder roared and Cat's and Dog's fell from the sky, the wind blew knocking down a few trees and Coop flew by slamming into the window.

"If you think flying Coop's is good weather you must have lost your mind." Yin laughed.

Master Yo grabbed them both by the ears, and kicked them out of the dojo. They tumbled down the steps as a small list of errands lightly fell on Yang's head.

"Lets see, he needs panda ointment, some bamboo, and for us to carry extremely heavy boxes from the post office back over here." Yin sighed.

"Aw man and to think this vacation from battling evil would suck like this." Yang whined.

"Well if we go now we can get it over with." Yin sighed.

**-Back at Carl's-**

Yuri was finally settled in. She was exhausted and collapsed on her bed. She was very tired from her way over here that she started to fall asleep. Suddenly Carl barged into the room.

"Hey! I need you to run a couple of errands for me!" Carl yelled.

"Can't it wait? I'm exhausted!" Yuri yelled.

"No it can't!" Carl yelled back throwing the list of chores I her face.

Yuri took the list off her face and growled at Carl. Her eyes like daggers.

"Don't you growl at me young lady!" Carl yelled.

Carl grabbed Yuri with his magic and threw her out the window. The wind blew into Yuri's face. She grabbed onto the castle with her sharp claws slowing her down from impact. Since the wall was super thick on of Yuri's claws broke. She yelped in pain and slammed onto the floor. The list of chores gently landed on her face.

"Oh that cockroach is going to pay for this." Yuri growled looking at her broken claw.

"Oh she's totally going to make me pay for that." Carl sighed. "Well she has 9 lives she'll live."

"Okay lets see this cockroach needs, aspirin, some evil potions, and for me to carry heavy boxes from the post office back over here." Yuri sighed. "Can this day get any worse?"

Suddenly it started raining cats and dogs; the wind blew knocking Yuri off her balance. Thunder roared and Coop flew in the air.

"Best get it over with now…" Yuri sighed.


	3. Meeting Yuri

Yin and Yang were exhausted. The only thing to do now was just to carry the heavy boxes back to the dojo.

"Can't you just use you magic to levitate them home?" Yang asked.

"I could but the boxes would be too heavy we should just carry them." Yin sighed.

They dragged themselves to the post office. Witch was on the on the other side of town!

-**Back to Yuri-**

Yuri was very tired and was on her last thing to do. But she had the same problem as Yin and Yang, the post office was on the other side of town.

"This is going to suck, A LOT!" Yuri told herself.

Yuri walked to the post office, her feet burning; the idea for revenge on the slave-driver of a cockroach filled her head. Yuri put it a side and got her box. It felt like she was carrying a house. Yuri collapsed and the box fell on her.

"Um do you need help?" the front desk attendant asked.

"No, No I got it." Yuri sighed lifting up the box.

Yuri slowly walked out of the post office. She couldn't see anything because she was slouched close to the floor so she hoped that she wouldn't bump in anyone or anything.

-**Back to Yin and Yang-**

Yin and Yang were in the same position as Yuri. Slouched close to the floor not being able to see where they were going. Sweat dripped down Yang's head.

"This sucks! Were never going to get home like this!" Yang yelled.

"What do you expect? Someone to bump into us, sending the boxes flying to the dojo?" Yin said sarcastically.

Suddenly Yin and Yang bumped into someone. The boxes fell on top of a car. The car made a sharp turn and the boxes fell on the dojo side walk.

"Well, would you look at that?" Yin laughed.

"Yay I can feel my back again!" Yang cheered.

Yin and Yang looked at the person they bumped into. Yuri shook her head still stunned from the crash.

"Oh hey we're sorry we bumped into you." Yin replied helping Yuri up.

"Oh its okay, accident's happen." Yuri smiled.

"You must be new here, my name is Yin and that's my brother Yang." Yin laughed.

"My name is Yuri, I just moved here from Hong Kong." Yuri laughed.

"Okay yeah are you girls done talking?" Yang sighed.

"Yang, we can at least show her around." Yin replied.

"I don't want to be walking around with some frilly girly-girls!" Yang yelled walking to the dojo.

"Who are you calling a frilly-girly girl rabbit?" Yuri growled.

"I'm calling you a frilly- girly girl, kitty!" Yang growled back.

"Please I bet I can beat you anytime! Anywhere!" Yuri yelled.

"You wanna bet?" Yang yelled back taking out his bamboo sword.

"Okay no fighting, you can do that later!" Yin yelled breaking up the fight.

"If you excuse me I have to bring this box back home." Yuri sighed.

Yuri got up dropping something from her pocket. Yin quickly picked it up.

"Hey Yuri you dropped your…gamedude?" Yin asked.

"You have a gamedude?" Yang asked totally shocked.

"Oh course, why wouldn't I?" Yuri asked putting her box down.

"But you're a girl how can you like video games?" Yang asked.

"Listen bunny boy just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I like girl stuff." Yuri laughed.

"Okay then what do you like?" Yin asked.

"Well I like wrestling, violence, video games, and weapons." Yuri replied.

"Do you like any girly-things?" Yin asked concerned.

"No." Yuri answered.

"Sweet!' Yang yelled. "Finally a girl I can hang out with who doesn't talk about dresses or shoes!" Yang cheered.

"Do you want to hang out with us at the dojo?" Yin asked.

"Not today I have to deliver this box to my slave-driver of a master." Yuri laughed.

"Well see ya tomorrow." Yin yelled.

"And bring every game you own!" Yang yelled

"Yuri waved good-bye and picked up her box. Only a day in this town and she has already made friends. Yuri walked into Carl's lair. Carl was surrounded by sand bags and was wearing armor.

"So what took you so long?" Carl asked.

"I just made some friends on my way over here." Yuri replied walking up the steps to her room.

"And where's my stuff?" Carl asked again stepping out of his fort.

"Above you." Yuri laughed pointing to the ceiling.

Carl looked up to see the very heavy box and the other things he asked for dangling from a half cut rope. The rope snapped landing full force on Carl.

"That's what you get for breaking my nail!" Yuri yelled.


End file.
